sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna the Wolf
This page is currently unfinished. "Some people have such pretty things. Too pretty to simply collect dust really, so I...'liberate' them. Only fair, since they weren't really doing much with them." About Name: Jenna Dirk Age: 21 Species: Arctic Wolf Race: Shironan Gender: Female Sex: Female Family Appearance Jenna has a pale blue muzzle with no tinges of fur on either cheek. This pale blue coloring extends to the entirety of her arms, the front of her torso, and the inside of her eyes. It also extends to the tip of her tail, though that is just fur. The rest of her body is covered in a purple colored fur, with the exception of the lavender fur around her eyes. Her hair is colored the same shade of purple, and is cut shoulder length. Jenna's eyes are special, in that her irises and pupils all appear as a black slit. Her sclera is white. Jenna's trained to keep her body in shape, and as a result, has a athletic body with decent curves. Jenna wears a formfitting red and black bodysuit that cuts off below her elbows, leaving a small part of her arms exposed. She wears a pair of black gloves that have all but one finger removed, leaving her index finger the only one to be covered. She wears a pair of gray heeled boots covered up by the leggings of her suit. Wrapped around her head is a white bandanna that keeps her bang from drooping and covering her eye. This is her casual outfit, though she'll often be seen wearing more varied outfits. Whenever she goes on an actual heist, and not just pickpocketing people, she'll wear an outfit more suitable for the job. Said outfit is a full black body suit with a full band of red on the sleeves and leggings. She wears a pair of full black gloves with all the fingers intact, along with a pair of black boots. She wears a hood to go with the bodysuit, and a pair of goggles. She also has a satchel keeping whatever tools she brings along for heists. Personality -Working on it.- Traits: Sneaky, clever, flirtatious. Jenna is a confident woman. Jenna currently doesn't hold people in much regard. It isn't because she's unable to, or she hates them. She just...distrusts people currently. If one were to actually get past her barriers...well, you've made yourself a friend. Sometimes she'll become a bit too mouthy for her own good. This has led to her making a few enemies, and has often gotten her in troubled situations where flirting wouldn't work. Whenever Jenna actually gets into trouble, she'll switch to a more flirtatious attitude; hoping to at least catch her aggressor off guard long enough to make her escape. Skills Abilities Having grown up being used to thievery, Jenna's taken to the trade like a fish to water. She's quick with her hands, and is able to snatch a wallet quickly and quietly. Of course, this doesn't always work, and she can get caught. To help streamline her potential escapes in case her thieving fails, she has become a daily practitioner of parkour. She does it frequently, both as practice and a form of exercise, and has become quite agile as a result. Flexible too. She's also fond of keeping smoke balls on her person. Relationships Nobody just yet. Trivia Jenna is a character that once belonged to SigmaAlphaThree, but has been adopted by CalamityOmega. AKA. FroZenHyBrid. Jenna has a french accent. It's proven to be quite effective when she pulls out the charm on some people. Gallery Feb Challenge -Quantum and Jenna.png|She tends to prefer being punctual. File:Jenna_Dirk.png|Jenna in all her glory. Jenna and Chester Couples Pic.png|A pop tart made this. He did good. Category:Females Category:Wolves